


Dawn Is Just A Heartbeat Away

by kayura_sanada



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Mind Control Recovery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Aqua Friendly, Panic Attacks, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Sora Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Terra Being Literally Triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: Xehanort is gone, but his actions echo out still. As Terra tries to recover, he finds himself unable to help reacting to what's past - especially when a seemingly innocuous comment is said during what should have been a happy, relaxing day with friends.Written for astroaethrae to fill the "Not Used to Freedom" slot on my Bad Things Happen bingo card.





	Dawn Is Just A Heartbeat Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astroaethrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroaethrae/gifts).

His skin still itched, sometimes.

When he slept, he could see himself back in that place, that corner of his heart that Xehanort had trapped him inside. He woke with air stuck in his lungs, his hands clenching the air as he snapped up from his bed, every nerve alight as his muscles jumped. His entire body, his entire _soul_, still fighting to _get out_, even though he _was_. He _was_.

The days were stranger. Sometimes he would find himself just standing in place, watching everything before him, Aqua straightening their home back into shape while Ven walked back and forth, introducing Chirithy into their home. Both would eventually look at him, then come to his side. “Terra?” Aqua would stand between him and Ven, her gaze careful as she looked into his eyes.

Or, if he was lucky, Ven would see first. He would come over and grab Terra’s hand. He would always feel it, a reminder that he was the one in charge of his body again. He would clench Ven’s hands, momentarily hurting him with the sudden return to his own body. Ven would never complain, just smile when Terra met his gaze.

Then there was food. He’d forgotten what it meant to _taste_. To _smell_. He would scarf down his food, only to find Aqua looking at him like he’d kicked a puppy. Ven, on the other hand, would shove so much food in his mouth his cheeks would puff out. Thanks to him, Chirithy thought it was a dinner game.

Then came the night. Terra would keep the light on in his room even when he slept, yet the dreams would still come. He would toss and turn, refusing to sleep, _unable_ to sleep, only to eventually succumb, anyway.

Then the morning, all too soon, as he relived it all over again.

Yet another morning began with Terra’s lungs in his throat, his hands scrabbling at the air, then the covers binding him. He threw them off, as usual, only to find himself covered in sweat. He wrenched his legs over the side of the bed, only to sink his face into his hands.

Xehanort was gone. Terra had _watched_ him go, had assisted Master Eraqus’ heart in getting to Xehanort’s side. Why, then, was he still afraid of the man’s control? How long until he was better?

A knock sounded at his door. “Terra?”

Aqua. Terra looked up, unable to help the way his shoulders stiffened or how his heart began to race. He well remembered how Aqua had grabbed his arm as he’d made to return Master Eraqus’ heart to Xehanort’s side. They hadn’t spoken about it since, or about the look Aqua had given him when he’d said she’d helped guide him back.

“Are you up? You’re usually out warming up by now.”

He looked at the clock. He’d managed nearly another half an hour before he’d woken this time. He scrubbed his face. Did that mean he was getting better? Was this going to eventually be over?

“I’m up,” he said, and grimaced. He sounded like he’d been screaming. Had he?

“Great. We’re thinking of heading to Destiny Islands today. Are you up for it?”

Up for it? He hopped at once to his feet. The last time he’d gone there, he’d run the sandy shores and swum the waters in a wide circle around the island, and he’d come home so tired he’d barely been aware of his nightmares. “Yes. I’ll be right there.”

He’d heard Riku had been successful in getting Sora back, too. For the first time, they had a chance to really speak with him and get to know him since he’d grown up. Ven had always spoken so highly of Sora, had worried about him so much. Terra wanted to get to know him. He wanted to see the one who had protected Ven all this time. He needed to thank him.

He made to get dressed, only to realize he would just be sliding his clothes over his sticky skin. He heaved in a breath, two, and grabbed his clothes with steady hands. He rushed to the door, only to stop.

He… could do this, right? He could be normal, and have fun, and not… not…

He closed his eyes. Sunlight. Cool water. Warm laughter. Ven chasing a frisbee into the water, his arms outstretched to catch it, only to bellyflop after grabbing it. He found himself chuckling and relaxed. Yes. He could do this.

He opened the door.

* * *

This time, he nearly tied with Roxas.

The two didn’t seem to care about his coming in last; just like last time, Roxas demanded a rematch with Riku, who smirked. “I’ll beat you any time you want,” he said, and sent Roxas round the bend. Roxas’ friends thought it hilarious.

Terra wiped his hands through his hair. He was sweating again, but it felt good. It felt like he was inside his body, taking over every inch of his skin, feeling the muscles and sinew for the first time in years. Even his breaths, gasping though they were, felt like the fire in them was alighting him, giving him something back that he hadn’t had before. Even his heart, beating so fast it seemed to pound a rhythm against his ribs, seemed to be telling him he’d _earned_ this. He’d battled Xehanort and he’d won. Finally, finally, he had won.

“Terra!”

Ven called to him, waving, then jumping up and down when he saw Terra was looking at him. “Good job!”

Terra grinned. He’d never been the fastest in his group, never won any races. He raised his hand back, his lips splitting into such a wide grin it hurt – hurt like _real_, like _light._

Sora, who had actually won the race, was already turning to Ven, Aqua, and Kairi; Aqua was burying Kairi’s legs as she worked on making a wayfinder like Aqua had made for him and Ven. Aqua shaped the sand into a more tapered end, then worked on creating Kairi a fin to match her sand mermaid tail. Ven bent back down to continue diligently making little scale shapes on the sand.

Terra jogged over to them, his grin still wide enough to break his skin. It felt like peeling off Xehanort’s smirk, chip by chip, until his smile was _his_ again.

Ven stopped his work again to wave Terra over. He pointed at his work. “What do you think?”

Terra ruffled Ven’s hair and got to watch Ven’s eyes light up. “Looks great.” Terra tilted his head. He was more used to working with wood, but he was certain he could still do it… He reached out. “May I?” he asked, and Ven nodded vigorously. Aqua looked over, smiling slightly before returning to her fins, making them wavy as if washed up onto shore.

Sora leaned over them all as Terra lightly dug his nail into the sand, pushing at an angle as gently as he could. The sand gave more easily than wood, and he had to pat it down once, but it worked the second time. Sora made a shocked ‘ooh’ sound.

“You made them 3-D!” Ven said, leaning over to get a better look. “That’s amazing! Show me?”

Terra didn’t think it was that great; unlike wood, the sand wasn’t sturdy enough for deep cuts and shadows, and it wasn’t able to be lifted from its source material in any way. Still, Ven’s compliment made his blush, another strong heat that reminded him he was in his body and in control. It helped that, in showing Ven how to replicate his efforts, he needed to exercise precision. It meant being completely aware of his breath, his body, his fingers and nails and even the slight tremble that came from too much pressure on his muscles.

“I wanna help!” Sora said, and leaned over Aqua.

“Sora, you are my dear friend, but if you put your destructive hands on their sand art, I will bury you,” Kairi said, not even looking up from her work. Sora laughed and sat down. He didn’t touch their ‘sand art.’

Once Ven seemed to have gotten the hang of it, Terra leaned back on the balls of his feet and wiped his hands as clean as he could. “Hey, Sora. Do you mind if we talked for a bit?”

Terra thumbed a gesture out toward the shoreline, indicating a walk. Sora tilted his head. “Sure?” He hopped up, nearly kicking the edge of Kairi’s sand tail. Kairi growled. “Sorry!”

“Terra?” Aqua stopped working on the points of Kairi’s fins and leaned up, nearly making to grab his arm. He brows pulled low. The tiny smile she’d been wearing disappeared.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said, feeling that same sudden pounding of his heart as it climbed its way to his throat. His fingers froze.

“Hey, Aqua! Wanna make the lines on Kairi’s fins while I make the scales?” Ven pointed at the fins, chasing Aqua’s attention away from Terra. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Once we’re done, we should take pictures. Permanent bragging rights.”

Kairi giggled. “I intended on doing that from the start.” She and Ven shared a grin. Terra smiled down at them. Thanks to that, he saw the quick look Kairi sent him. Had she seen? Had she intervened on his behalf?

Terra hurried away then, unwilling to face what that might mean, that he wasn’t nearly as in control as he’d hoped. He sucked in a breath, horrified to find it hard to do. He sucked in another one. Suddenly something crushed his hand. He looked down to find Ven holding on to him tight. Ven’s brows were drawn low, his lips slightly parted. If Kairi didn’t know, Ven certainly did. Terra breathed deep, surprised that he could. His hand, trembling within Ven’s, calmed enough for him to squeeze back.

Ven’s gaze wasn’t the only one that followed him as he led Sora away. He could feel Aqua’s on his back, too. He shivered.

“So,” Sora said when they’d walked far enough to be on the other side of the wooden bridge, “what did you want to talk about?”

Terra, who had been busy putting space between himself and those knowing stares, stopped. Sora continued for a few paces before turning to him. It struck him that Sora’s stance was the same as Ven’s – hands behind his head, easy-stepped gait. He sucked in a breath. Did Sora know that Ven’s mannerisms had rubbed off on him? Was he even aware that he had taken on Ven’s habits?

Was… was he the same? Did he move like Xehanort had made him move? Fight like Xehanort had made him fight? Did he, too, show the stains of his time with Xehanort?

“Terra? You okay?”

He clenched his fists. “I wanted to thank you.” Before he could forget himself again, he bowed low. Sand shuffled beneath Sora’s feet as he backpedaled. “You protected Ven. All this time. You saved him when I couldn’t… couldn’t do _anything.”_ The words were acid on his tongue; for all that he had wanted to save Ven, he had ended up not only failing, but being used to nearly kill him. He remembered Ven’s lax form in his arms, those eyelashes pouring shadows over Ven’s cheeks. He’d been the one to nearly crush Ven to death. _‘These chains are our bonds.’_ What had Ven thought, hearing that?

“Don’t be silly!” Terra looked up, still bent at the waist, to find Sora nearly starting a vortex in his haste to wave off Terra’s words. “I didn’t even know what I was doing! And… and you’re _Terra.”_ Sora scratched his head. Terra stood straight, not knowing what to do with that statement. “I never really felt or heard anything from Ven; he was sleeping soundly, all this time. But there was one time…” Sora’s face turned troubled for a moment. He shook it off. “There was one time when I saw you. An image of you, anyway.”

Terra jerked back. “What?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know what was going on.” Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed. _Ven._ That was also a Ven move. And so was that – Sora moved his arms back behind his head and crossed one leg behind the other. He rocked himself. Terra’s hands shook. Every move Sora made was one of Ven’s. Did… did he do the same thing? Without even realizing it? “But the feelings I got were clear. Ven loves you and Aqua a lot.”

He wasn’t like that. He _wasn’t._

“He didn’t blame you. Not at all. You should have seen him when he found you. He was so happy. All he talked about was getting you back.”

Terra stumbled back a step. He _had_ seen. He remembered watching in horror as his body moved to cut Ven down, as only the vestments of his own will stopped him from ending the life of someone so integral to him. He remembered Xehanort’s sneer, his laughter as he bound Ven and Aqua in those same chains. The taunts. The jeers. He remembered screaming and clawing at his own mind, only to not be able to so much as slow Xehanort down. He remembered a terror he’d never felt before, at the thought that it would be _his_ hands that ended their lives. He remembered Aqua after the fact, asking where he’d been and why he hadn’t answered their calls sooner. He remembered Ven begging her to ‘leave it for later.’

Sora cleared his throat. “Not that Ven was permanently hurt or anything. And he doesn’t blame you, right? I mean, you saved him and Aqua in the end.”

He hadn’t saved them. He’d simply fixed the mistake of doing them harm to begin with.

Sora scratched his head again. His chuckle turned a little nervous. “Anyway! So, uh…” He waved his hand. “So you and Aqua, huh? You’re kinda cute together.”

Terra’s breath caught in his chest. “What?”

Sora jumped on the chance to change the topic. “You know! You said she was the light that guided you back. Guess you guys are a thing, huh?”

Terra shook his head. The movement was slow. Like it wasn’t even his. “What?” he said again, stupidly.

“Oh! Uh.” He chuckled. It was _definitely_ nervous. “I guess not. Sorry. But you’d be great together! I’m sure she likes you, too. She’s constantly going on about you. ‘Terra’s figuring things out,’ ‘Terra’s gotten his darkness mostly under control,’ ‘you and Terra should talk, Riku, you probably have a lot to discuss.’” Sora’s voice changed with every iteration, taking on a high-pitched quality but otherwise making a close intonation to Aqua’s speech patterns. “She says she likes having you back and feels like things have gone back to normal. Though she does say you’re having a hard time of it still. I had someone else in my head, too, though it wasn’t anybody bad. It’s weird to have all that space in your brain to yourself again.”

He couldn’t breathe. _He couldn’t breathe._

“Um.” He kept trying to suck in a breath, but he couldn’t. All around him were walls. Even if he couldn’t see them, couldn’t touch them, he knew they were there. That man. That voice. They were just waiting. Waiting for that single moment of weakness. He couldn’t afford it. Even here, even now. The way his heart tripped over itself, the way his every instinct urged him to hide and fall away – he couldn’t. If he gave Xehanort the tiniest sliver of an opportunity, he would take over completely. Then what would happen? Xehanort wanted Ven. Every second of every day, Xehanort searched for Ven, for his χ -blade. Even if there was nothing else Terra could do, he could at least keep Xehanort from getting to Ven. Now that Ven was back, and free, there was nothing stopping Xehanort from just reaching out and–

“Uh, guys! Guys, I think something’s wrong with Terra!”

A frisson of energy shot up his spine. _Move, move!_ But he couldn’t. If he moved, he might get closer to Ven. Should he run? But running was weakness. And it wasn’t like his body would answer. It never answered him; it wasn’t _his_.

“Guys! Ven!”

_Ven!_

No! He managed a single gulp of a breath. It sent every single muscle within him to shaking. He couldn’t control it. _He couldn’t control it!_ How was he to keep Xehanort from–

Not Xehanort. Not Xehanort. Xehanort was gone. Wasn’t he? He was gone, he was gone, if he wasn’t gone, then how could he remember him leaving? Why couldn’t he feel Master Eraqus’ heart anymore? It had to have really happened. Xehanort wasn’t a threat anymore.

“Aqua! Somebody, come quick!”

_Xehanort_ wasn’t an immediate threat, but _Aqua_ was.

His shaking hands reached up to clutch his head. No. How could Aqua be a threat? How could he think that? Why would he feel threatened? What? Because Sora said he was Aqua were… were _together?_ They weren’t. They wouldn’t be. That wouldn’t happen! Right?

Why was he afraid of that? Why did the thought of being bound to Aqua terrify him?

_Bound._ The very word had him freezing in place, breath stilling in his chest, heart ripping his body apart from sternum to spine. He heard the crunch of sand behind him and wanted to scream.

Aqua wasn’t Xehanort. But when he thought of being alone with her, he remembered only the way she’d looked when she’d told him he was succumb, the tone of her voice when she’d told him what he was doing wasn’t what the master had told him to do, the touch of her hand on his arm, holding him back when he was to release Master Eraqus’ heart from his.

He remembered her, and when he did, he thought of chains. _‘These chains are our bonds.’_

“Terra!” Aqua’s voice called out from behind him. The trembling continued, but otherwise, he was frozen in ice. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to run. He couldn’t afford to; Ven was out there, somewhere on this beach. If he tried to run, who would protect Ven? Or… or was Ven not even in trouble? Why did he feel like he was in danger?

His heart, when it had finally broken free, had chosen to destroy those chains. He hadn’t _wanted_ those kinds of bonds anymore.

He felt a hand on his arm. It tugged him back, away from Sora. One of his feet slid in the sand. He nearly fell to one knee. “Terra, come on! We should get out of here. Go somewhere private.”

Alone with Aqua. So she could glare at him again, cage him within the expectations he could never live up to. To try to change him into something he couldn’t, _wouldn’t _become. Inside the depths of his mind, he screamed. An ear-splitting noise shook the earth around him. People shouted in surprise.

“Terra!”

_Ven._ His eyes snapped open. _No, no, no!_ Keep Ven safe. He had to keep Ven safe!

“Terra! It’s me!” Another hand grabbed him. This time it was smaller, less dainty, the fingers not as thin as those preceding. Ven. It was Ven’s hand. Ven curled his palm over Terra’s, gently prying open Terra’s hand so he could link their fingers together. “I’m here. We’re all safe. It’s all right. No one’s going to hurt us.”

No one? He could still feel Aqua’s hand on his arm. Holding him back. Chaining him. Imprisoning him. He whimpered.

“Everyone back off,” Aqua ordered. “Come on. He needs space.” Aqua’s touch left him. Terra’s gaze finally moved, leaving the sandy shoreline in the distance to focus around him. His gaze swiveled back and forth. Finally, Ven stepped in front of him. He latched onto the sight of him like one might a deity. He listened as Aqua retreated, one step, then two. Other steps left, as well. He could hear them all – movement and voices and questions, so many questions. He hitched in tiny breaths, unable to get more into his lungs.

Ven placed his free hand on Terra’s chest and took one very long, very loud breath. “It’s all right. Breathe with me. You’re safe. It’s your body. You’re in control.”

Control. Terra hissed in a breath, over and over. Ven took another loud one, and Terra took four in the course of Ven’s one. “That’s it,” Ven said, as if Terra was somehow doing things right. “That’s it. Breathe with me.” Terra tried. It took so long, longer than the footprints; he heard a few mutterings, but mostly the world became the waves crashing against the shore and the seagulls calling out to each other overhead. Slowly, Terra began breathing nearly in sync with Ven. He almost felt like he could _think_ again.

“Ven! How’s Terra doing?”

He froze.

Ven’s fingers tightened around his. It hurt. The pain shocked him back into awareness just in time for him to hear Ven say, “we’re all right. Would you mind hanging out with the others? I don’t think he wants an audience.”

“I’ll help–”

“Aqua, please.”

Terra shuddered. Aqua didn’t leave. He could feel her waiting. Watching. As if ready to jump the moment he showed a sign of weakness.

“Aqua,” Ven said, his voice suddenly sharp. “Go away. You’re making it worse.”

“Ven–”

“Go!” Ven snapped. “He’s not breathing!”

That finally got her moving, and made Terra realize Ven was right. He wasn’t breathing. He gasped in a single breath. The world buzzed in his head. _Like voices._ He clutched Ven’s fingers until Ven winced. His free hand clutched at his head. He fell to his knees, gasping. Ven bent down with him. “I’m here,” Ven said, again and again. “I’m here.”

“I’m not with her,” Terra said. He needed to make it clear. “I’m not. I’m not…”

“You’re not,” Ven agreed, though he couldn’t know what Terra was talking about, nor that he was trying to convince himself. “You’re with me.”

Terra looked up at him. He let go of his head to touch Ven’s cheek. “You’re safe,” he whispered.

Ven smiled. It was watery. He watched as tears spilled down Ven’s face. Because of him. “We both are,” Ven said. “Xehanort doesn’t have you anymore. I’m _so sorry,_ Terra. I should have gotten to you sooner. I’m so sorry.”

Terra carefully let go of Ven’s hand. Ven resisted for a moment, but eventually those small fingers let him go. Terra wrapped his arms around Ven, holding him tight enough to crush the air from his lungs. Ven did the same for him. “I’m not…”

“You’re free. Your not with him. You’re not with anyone other than me. I promise. I promise, Terra. You’re free.”

Terra shook his head. “If they put me back with her, it won’t be any different. I won’t be free.”

Ven was silent for several moments. “No one is going to force you to be with Aqua.” Terra stiffened. Ven sighed. “You can be around her when you want, and not be around her when you want. Whatever you want her to be in your life – or if you don’t want her in your life – you can decide it all. Because you _are_ free, Terra, and I will make sure you are never held captive by anyone or anything ever again.”

Terra breathed. It was a little easier after a while; Ven was making his breaths loud again, deliberately keeping them slow and deep. “It’s not her fault,” he said finally, after what seemed like hours. The words tasted like acid. “She hasn’t done anything wrong. I don’t know why…”

Ven’s fingers clenched in his shirt. “Shh,” he said, and Terra realized he’d tensed all over again. “It’s because she didn’t accept you for who you were. Terra. You’ve spent so long trapped, forced to be someone else. Not allowed to be _you_, to have full control over who you were or what you did.”

Terra closed his eyes, shivering all over again as that tiny space widened all around him. If he held his breath, he could swear he saw Xehanort standing in front of him again, smirking that damnable smirk. Promising he had the time to win against Terra’s assiduity. He opened his eyes, horrified when Xehanort’s golden gaze turned a little too blue.

“She’s not him,” Terra gasped.

“No. She’s not,” Ven agreed. The words calmed something in him. Perhaps it was the way Ven said them, as if they were simply fact. Terra felt the air from Ven’s breaths against his ear. This time, his shiver was not one of fear. His mouth dropped open. “She’s not him,” Ven said again, “but that doesn’t mean she can’t remind you of him, sometimes.”

He shook his head. His heart rate picked up all over again. “No. She’s not like him. She never controlled me.”

“But she did try, once,” Ven said, his voice quiet, and Terra shivered again. “It’s okay to notice that, Terra. And it’s okay to still love her, because as you said, she isn’t him. And it’s okay to be afraid of being with her, because you don’t want to lose control again and you’re afraid she might try to take it from you. It’s okay to be healing, Terra, and to need the right space in which to do it.”

Terra closed his eyes and breathed in deep. The air smelled like salt and sea and sunshine. It was all on Ven’s skin, the scents of this free and open place. Ven, Terra thought, was a lot like freedom, too. Soft and warm and waiting. “You’ve gotten wise,” Terra said. He felt a little sad. He’d missed seeing it happen.

“Have I? I think I’m just being selfish. I want to see you happy.” Ven grew silent for a long while, once more sucking in loud breaths. This time, it was easy to match Ven’s slow rhythm. When Ven spoke again, Terra could hear his smile. “I thought long and hard about what to do. I know I can’t help all that much with what you’re going through. But whatever you need, for however long you need, I’m here. Even if it means you need me forever. I… I want you to need me.” Silence, then, “I’m being selfish again.”

“I don’t mind,” he said, a little too quickly. He buried his face in Ven’s shoulder. “I do need you, Ven. Whenever it seems like… like I’m trapped again, like I’m going to lose, like Xeha – like _he’s_ gonna take over and find you and–” He cut himself off. “You always drag me back to reality, without demanding I do better or be more. You don’t look at me like I’m failing.”

“You succeeded. All this time, you stopped him. He never found me,” Ven crooned, his whisper dragging across Terra’s earlobe. He shivered. His nerves tingled into life. “You kept me safe all these years. You _won.”_

His breath hitched. He grimaced. The tears soaked straight into Ven’s shirt before he even realized they’d spawned. “You’re safe?”

“I’m safe,” Ven said. “And I swear, you are, too. Forever.”

“I’m not going to be with her?”

“No.” Ven sniffed. It was loud. Wet. Ven was crying, too. “You won’t be put with her. I’ll make sure of it.”

Terra buried his face into Ven, feeling the burn of his eyes and cheeks and nose, the scratch of Ven’s shirt against his eyelids, the rough, crushing hug Ven had yet to release him from. The horrible ache in his chest, the crushing weight on his lungs, the way his entire body trembled. He felt so alive. So wonderfully, horribly alive.

“…Ven?”

“Yeah, Terra.”

“Is… Would it be all right? If I chose to be with you, instead?”

Ven’s tears got louder, until he was openly sobbing into Terra’s neck, his shoulders heaving. His mouth moved against the tight, thin layer of Terra’s shirt. “I would love that. I love you. I’ll always make sure you’re free, so, if you kept coming back to me, anyway – it’s what I want more than anything in the world.”

Being free to choose to return to Ven’s side. Yes. That was what he wanted.

He held Ven until his arms grew too tired, until their ugly sobs died into wet sniffles and wetter hiccups. No one bothered them. When they finally chose to clean themselves up and return to the group, they did so on their own time, at their own choosing. They walked back hand in hand. That was their choice, too. As usual, Ven’s fingers, wrapped in his own, grounded him to the present.

He might not have been free from the past. He might never be. But he felt pretty good about things, anyway.


End file.
